bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 24 kwietnia | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 176 cm | waga = 63 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 3. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | partner = Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne i Bawabawa | bazy operacyjne = Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Gamuza | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 245 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Tomoko Kaneda | angielski głos = Colleen O'Shaughnessey Stephanie Sheh (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | galeria = tak }} , czasami romanizowana jako Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Jest byłą Tercera (3.) Espada. Znana jest także jako - mała, dobroduszna dziewczynka Arrancar. Mieszka na pustyni Hueco Mundo ze swoimi przybranymi braćmi, swoimi byłymi Fracción: Dondochakką Birstannem i Peschem Guatichem, oraz ich "zwierzątkiem", Bawabawą. Wygląd thumb|left|Dorosła forma Nel to kobieta Arrancar, która ma piwne oczy i krótkie zielone włosy. W postaci dziecka jej oczy są bardzo duże, kły na dolnej szczęce są znacznie większe niż zwykle, a jej resztki maski Hollowa tworzą czaszkę umiejscowioną na jej czubku głowy. Pęknięcie biegnie wzdłuż lewej strony maski oraz nie ma czterech zębów po lewej stronie czaszki. Ma dużą bliznę biegnącą z czoła na nos i czerwoną linię, która rozciąga się poziomo w poprzek twarzy poniżej oczu. Jej ubranie składa się z prostej zielonej sukni z kapturem, która obejmuje jej całe ciało. W jej dorosłej formie jest w pełni ukształtowaną kobietą z długimi zielono-niebieskimi włosami, zachowuje podobne cechy do postaci dziecka, w tym bliznę i czerwoną linię biegnącą po jej twarzy, ale jej dolne kły nie są tak duże. Jej suknia jest podzielona na spódnicę i górna część, a jej maska Hollowa nieznacznie różni się, jej kształt jest zaostrzony i mniej pęknięta z parą zakrzywionych rogów, ale nadal brakuje niektórych jej zębów. Numer "3" jest wytatułowany na jej plecach, co wykazuje, że jest byłą 3. Espada. Charakter Forma dziecka W formie dziecka Nel jest głupiutką i łatwowierną dziewczynką. Charakteryzuje się ona dziecięcą beztroską i bardzo prostym podejściem do życia. Liczy się dla niej chwila obecna. Jest ona wesoła i bardzo ufna w stosunku do nowo poznanych przyjaciół. Podczas podróży w Hueco Mondo zaczyna coraz bardziej lubić Ichigo. Po tym, jak ten kilka razy uratowal jej życie chce mu się w jakiś sposób odwdzięczyć. Najważniejszymi wartościami dla małej Nel jest przyjażń i rodzina (jest nielicznym arrancarem który posiada, co prawda przybrane, ale rodzeństwo). Forma dorosła W tej formie Neliel jest dorosłą kobietą z charakterem dziecka. Wykazuje cechy pacyfistyczne, nie lubi walczyć i stara się tego unikać. Kiedy jednak pojawia się taka potrzeba, broni swoich przyjaciół, nawet kiedy oznacza to bezpośrednią konfrontacje z przeciwnikiem. Znakomicie kontroluje sytuacje na polu walki i przewiduje ruchy przeciwnika. Historia thumb|right|Nelliel jako Espada Gdy była w Espadzie, jej towarzyszem był ówczesny 8 Espada - Nnoitra Gilga. Za każdym razem 8 Espada przegrywał wzywając ją na pojedynek. Gdy Nnoitra nie mógł pokonać Nel, sprzymierzył się z Szayelem Aporro Granzem, który nie był jeszcze członkiem Espady, a raczej w tym momencie to członkostwo stracił. Przy pomocy urządzenia Szayela, Nnoitra atakuje Nel od tyłu. Po pokonaniu Nel wziął ją i jej Fracción i wyrzucił zza mury. Krótko po tym zdarzeniu pojawia się zielona mgła. Jej maska została zniszczona, przyjęła postać dziecka oraz jej moc została zapieczętowana. Kiedy Nnoitra to zobaczył, szyderczo się zaśmiał i stwierdził, że pasuje jej to ciało bachora. Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Nel bawi się z Peschem Guatichem, Dondochakką Birstannem i Bawabawą Po raz pierwszy Nel widzimy kiedy to wraz z Peschem Guatichem, Dondochakką Birstannem i Bawabawą bawią się w tzw. wiecznego berka. Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado i Uryū Ishida biegną do Las Noches aby uratować Orihime Inoue, zauważają oni małą dziewczynkę (Nel), która to biegnie przed trzema Hollowami.Bleach manga; Rozdział, strona 19 Ichigo i jego przyjaciele widząc to stwierdzają, że ucieka ona przed goniącymi ją potworami. Aby uratować Nel atakują oni Hollowy. Nel krzyczy jednak na nich, iż doszło do nieporuzumienia, a całe zajście to zwykła zabawa w berka. Całe niporozumienie zostaje wyjaśnione.Bleach manga; Rozdział 246, strony 1-4Nel mówi Ichigo, że Dondochakka i Pesche są jej braćmi, a Bawabawa to ich zwierzątko. Ichigo jest zdziwiony całą sytuacją, gdyż nigdy nie słyszał, aby Arrancarzy mieli rodzeństwo. Dondochakka wyjaśnia, że w przeszłości znalazł on Nel i że od tamtego czasu jest on jej przybranym bratem. Do Ichigo przyłącza się nowa czwórka przyjaciół. Dalszą drogę postanawiają pokonać na grzbiecie Bawabawy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 246, strony 7-9 Przed podróżą Ichigo pyta Nel dlaczego są oni inni od reszty Arrancarów, którzy przybyli do Świata Ludzi. Wyjaśnia ona, że tamci Arrankarzy to Numeros, mający moc porównywalną co najmniej do Menosów Grande. Wyjaśnia również, że są oni rządzeni przez Espadę, czyli dziesiątkę najptężniejszych Arrancarów. Nel uświadamia sobie nagle, że Ichigo nie jest Arrancarem, gdyż nie ma on maski i nosi czarny strój. Ichigo wyjaśnia jej, że jest on Shinigami. Nel lęka się Shinigami, ponieważ myśli, że oni są faktycznie "tymi złymi". Nagle spod piasku wyłania się strażnik Las Noches, Runuganga, który tarasuje dalszą drogę.Bleach manga; Rzozdział 246, strony 10-12 Runuganga wyjaśnia, że dostał on informację o ludziach najeżdżających Las Noches oraz, że przyłączenie się do nich Nel jest niewybaczalne. Nagle Ichigo używa Getsuga Tenshō, przecinając głowę Runuganga na pół. Ichigo myśli, że już wygrał, ale piasek z którego składa się Runuganga zrasta się z powrotem. Nel wyjaśnia, że strażnik jest całym piaskiem na obszarze wokół Las Noches. Ichigo rozumie, że nie można go zabić, dlatego decyduje się na ucieczkę, aby pomyśleć o strategii. Runuganga tworzy wir w piasku (ruchome piaski), który zaczyna wciągać bohaterów. Ichigo pyta Nel, czy Runganga ma jakiś słaby punkt. Nel wyjaśnia, że jest to woda i pyta się gdzie można ją znaleźć. Kiedy Runganga ma już połknąć wszystkich unieruchomionych w jego pułapce, nagle zostaje trafiony lodowym pociskiem który go zamraża. Strażnik przewraca się i roztrzaskuje. Ichiko ogląda się za siebie i dostrzega Rukię, która zadała ów cios, oraz towarzyszącego jej Renjiego. Ichigo skacze na Bawabawę i kieruje się, w stronę Rukii i Renjiego. Ichigo pyta ich co robią w Hueco Mundo. Rukia wyjaśnia, że są oni przecież Nakama (czyli przyjaciółmi, którzy przeszli przez jakieś ciężkie doświadczenia, towarzyszami). ''Cała grupa wyrusza w dalszą drogę na grzbiecie Bawabawy. thumb|190px|Nel zazdrosna o Ichigo patrzy na Rukie Nel boi się Rukii i Renjiego, dlatego cały czas siedzi blisko Ichigo, kurczowo trzymając się jego rękawa. Rukia pyta Ichigo, dlaczego Nel ciągle na nią patrzy. Mała Arrancar robi się zazdrosna. Całą sytuację złośliwie komentuje Renji, twierdząc, że Ichigo jest popularny wśród panienek. W dalszej części rozmowy dowiadujemy się jak Rukia i Renji przybyli z Soul Society do Hueco Mundo. Nagle ziemia zaczyna się trząść i spod ziemi wyłania się kolejny piaskowy strażnik. Po dotarciu do ściany Las Noches Ichigo i Renji przebijają się przez ścianę monumentalnej budowli. W środku rozdzielają się, aby szybciej przeszukać cały gmach. Pozostawiją oni jednak Nel i jej braci samych. Nel postanawia dogonić Ichigo i podążać dalej za nim, wbrew poleceniom swoich braci. thumb|left|190px|Nel i Ichigo spotykają Dordoniego Nel i Ichigo przemierzając długie korytarze napotykają dziwacznego mężczyznę. Przedstawia się jako Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, jest on Privaron Espada z numerem 103.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 251, strona 19Dordoni chce za wszelką cenę walczyć z przybyszami, w tym celu wystrzeliwuje on w ich stronę Cero. Pocisk nie czyni im jednak żadnych szkód, gdyż Nel połyka pocisk i wypluwa go z powrotem na napastnika. Rozwścieczony Dordoni atakuje Nel, którą w ostatniej chwili ratuje Ichigo. Ichigo przeprasza Nel, że przez niego została ona zraniona. Dordoni prowokuje Ichigo, aby ten włożył swoją maskę Hollowa. Ichigo zostawia Nel i natychmiast pokonuje przeciwnika przy pomocy swojej maski. Dordoni dziękuje, że pokazał on mu swój najsilniejszy cios po czym traci przytomność w wyniku obrażeń. Kiedy po pewnym czasie budzi się, Ichigo tłumaczy mu, że Nel uleczyła go za pomocą swojej śliny, która to posiada lecznicze właściwości. Dordoni wyjaśnia Ichigo i Nel, dlaczego ich zaatakował. Kiedy próbuje zrobić to ponownie, Ichigo szybko odchodzi z Nel. Ichigo i Nel dalej podążają przez korytarze Las Noches, gdy na ich drodze pojawia się kolejny przeciwnik. Jest nim Ulquiorra Cifer. Po krótkim pojedynku Ichigo uznaje, że jest za słaby by walczyć z Ulquiorrą, więc szybko łapie Nel i zaczyna z nią uciekać. Przeciwnik okazuje się jednak zbyt szybki, bez trudu dogania ich i atakuje. Po krótkiej rozmowie Ichigo stwierdza, że Ulquiorra jest zapewne najsilniejszym Espadą i aby wygrać tę wojnę wystarczy pokonać jedynie jego. Przeciwnik rozczarowuje go pokazując, iż jest on dopiero numerem 4 po czym wbija rękę w klatkę piersiową Ichigo (w to samo miejsce, gdzie Ulquiorra sam ma dziurę Hollowa). Kiedy Grimmjow (6. Espada) zamyka Ulquiorrę w specjalnej pułapce, każe Orihime wyleczyć Ichigo, aby mógł z nim walczyć.thumb|190px|Ichigo chroni Nel i Orihime przed atakiem Grimmjowa Rozpoczyna się kolejna walka. Podczas pojedynku Ichigo używa maski Hollowa - techniki, której dotąd nie znała Inoue, i która napawa ją przerażeniem, gdyż oczy, ogólny wygląd i zachowanie Ichigo przypomina jej wówczas jej przemienionego w Hollowa brata, oraz jego ówczesną brutalność i bezduszność. Tym samym Orihime boi się Ichigo, jednak Nel przekonuje ją, że Kurosaki nic się nie zmienił, i że nie powinna się go bać, chociaż ma na sobie maskę Hollowa, ponieważ zdobył tę moc właśnie po to, by ją uratować i chronić. Dodatkowo dziewczynka prosi Inoue, aby dopingowała Ichigo w walce. Zmotywowana Orihime, ze łzami w oczach krzyczy do Kurosakiego, aby nie dał się więcej zranić, po czym ten wygrywa walkę i powoli opuszcza na ziemię Grimmjowa Po upuszczeniu na ziemię Grimmjow nieoczekiwanie wstaje, chcąc dalej walczyć, jest jednak zbyt zmęczony i ranny, aby kontynuować pojedynek. Ichigo odradza mu dalszą walkę. thumb|190px|left|Noitra rozpoznaje Nel Podczas ich rozmowy 6. Espada nieoczekiwanie zostaje trafiony potężnym ciosem zadanym przez 5. Espadę - Nnoitorę Gilgę (jest on starym znajomym Nel - patrz historia Nel). Ichigo, któremu Espada nie pozostawia wyboru, rozpoczyna z nim walkę, jednak jest zbyt zmęczony po poprzednim pojedynku. Nnoitra dostrzega Nel. Stwierdza, że dawno jej nie widział. Ichigo pyta się skąd on ją zna. Nnoitra odpowiada ,ze dziwi go jego zachowanie, oraz fakt, że przez tak długi okres wędrował z kimś kogo nie zna. Wyjawia, że Nel to była członkini Espady. Nnoitra kieruje się w jej stronę, aby zadać jej cios. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Ichigo i blokuje potężne udeżenie zadawane nogą. Stwierdza, że mimo wszystko będzie ją bronił. Ichigo dalej walczy z 5. espadą. Jest jednako wiele od niego słabszy. Gdy Kurosaki ma prawie ginie z rąk Nnoitry, Nel pod wpływem silnych emocji wraca do swojej dorosłej postaci i walczy ze swoim dawnym towarzyszem. Przenosi ona Ichigo w bezpieczne miejsce i wyjaśnia, że chce ona odwdzięczyć się za to, że on ratował ją wiele razy. Wstając odwraca się na momęt mówiąc, że wszystko szybko się skończy. thumb|right|190px|Numer Nelliel Włosy Nel rozwiewają się, a Ichigo dostrzega tatuaż na jej plecach przedstawiający liczbę 3. Z jej numeru wynika, że jest silniejsza od dotychczasowych jego przeciwników (numery 4, 5 i 6). thumb|left|Resurrección Nel Nel ma znaczną przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Gdy ten atakuje ją z Cero ona przechwytuje je ręką po czym połyka i wystrzeliwuje w przeciwnika zwiększając dodatkowo siłę pocisku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 291 Nnoitra broni się przed jej atakiem stwierdzając, że zapomniał o jej popisowej technice. Stwierdza dodatkowo, że od czasu jej odejścia z Los Noches siła członków Espady znacznie wzrosła i jej numer nie oznacza, że jest od niego silniejsza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 292, strony 1-8 Chcąc szybciej zakończyć walkę Nel uwolnienia Resurrección. Jej przewaga nad przeciwnikiem staje się wręcz miażdżąca. Nel atakuje go swoją lancą którą to z trudem zatrzymuje on dłonią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 296, strony 1-9 W momencie Nel kiedy ma zadać mu ostatni cios nieoczekiwanie przybiera z powrotem formę dziecka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 1-3 i 9-11 Noitra znów znajduje się w wygranej pozycji. Atakuje małą Nel. Gdy sytuacja staje się krytyczna nieoczekiwanie na pomoc przychodzi Zaraki Kenpachi. Walka kapitana 11. Oddziału i 5. Espady zmienia się w krwawe przedstawienie. Obaj doznają ciężkich ran. Nnoitra uwalnia swoje Resurrección dzięki czemu zadaje poważne obrażenia swojemu przeciwnikowi. Zaraki widząc swoje nieciekawe położenie postanawia użyć ciosu Keno którego nauczył go w przeszłości kapitan głównodowodzący Yamamoto. Cios przecina Nnoitrę wzdłóż. Upadając resztką sił spogląda na małą Nel, która właśnie odzyskuje przytomność. Uświadamia sobie, że przez całe żeycie ona chciała go chronić. On nie dostrzegł jednak tego i teraz płaci za to najwyższą cenę. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|190px|left|Nel spada z nieba na Ichigo Podczas gdy Ichigo patroluje Karakurę po walce z Ebernem, z nieba spada na niego Nel. Kurosaki pyta, co ją tutaj sprowadza po tak długim czasie. Dziewczynka z płaczem prosi go o pomoc, gdyż Hueco Mundo zostało zaatakowane. Ichigo dopytuje się o szczegóły, kiedy pojawia się Pesche. Chłopak zabiera ich do domu i wzywa przyjaciół. Wyjaśnia im zaistniałą sytuację. Stwierdza, że muszą wyruszyć na pomoc do Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 1-3 i 9-11 Kiedy razem z Kisuke Uraharą wychodzą z Garganty, Nel zauważa, że znajdują się w powietrzu i zaraz spadną. Przed upadkiem ratuje ich Orihime używając Santen Kesshun. Ichigo odruchowo zasłania jej usta aby się nie odzywała. Po chwili rozglądania zasłania jej też oczy by nie patrzyła na martwe ciała Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 487, strony 3-6 thumb|190px|Bestie w wyobrażeniu NelNel na plecach Ichigo udaje się razem z nim, kiedy wyczuwa Reiatsu Tres Bestia's, czyli Fracción Harribel. Tłumaczy, że są to podwładni Tier i zabijają każdego, kto wejdzie im w drogę, a w dodatku są nie wyobrażalnie silne. Po chwili słyszą wielką eksplozję i zauważają leżące na ziemi ciała Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceski Mila Rose i Emilou Apacci. Quilge Opie zauważa Ichigo i mówi, że mają dzisiaj dużo gości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 4-5 i 15-17 Nel jest zaskoczona, że Tres Bestia's zostały pokonane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strona 6 Ichigo wdaje się w walkę z Quilge Opie i każe Orihime zaopiekować się Nel.Bleach manga; Rozdział 490, strona 6 Moce i umiejętności Jako była 3. Espada, Neliel jest bardzo silna. Mimo stwierdzenia przez Nnoitrę, że siła aktualnej Espady jest nieporównywalnie większa do poprzedniej, Nel dotrzymuje mu kroku, używa Resurrección by ostatecznie rozprawić się z Nnioitrą, jednak z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn powraca do swej dziecięcej formy tuż przed zadaniem śmiertelnego ciosu. Dziecięca postać W tej formie nie nosi ze sobą swojego Zanpakutō. thumb|190px|Slina Nel * : Ślina Nel może leczyć rany. Przez niektórych jej ślina uważana jest za wymioty.Bleach manga; Rozdział 254, strony 2-5 *'Cero Doble': Mimo, że w tej formie potrafi używać tej techniki, ograniczona ona jest do wchłonięcia Cero przeciwnika i następnie zaatakowania nim. Za cenę wyczerpania może wchłonąć i zwrócić Cero uwolnionej postaci byłego Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdział 252 *'Szczątkowe Sonído' (超加速, jap. Chōkasoku): W tej formie Nel potrafi używać szczątkowej postaci Sonído, nazywanej przez nią "Chōkasoku" - Super Szybkość. W trakcie jego używania, oczy jej maski świecą, a ona sama zwiększa szybkość poruszania się. Dorosła postać frame|right||Cero Doble W tej postaci nosi ze sobą Zanpakutō. Mimo niechęci do walk, posiada umiejętności, które stawiają ją nieco poniżej obecnej czołówki Espady. *'Mistrzyni walki mieczem': Nel bez problemu świetnie walczy mieczem, oddaje bardzo precyzyjne i silne ataki. Bezproblemowo wygrywa pojedynek z Nnoitrą (5. Espada), co pokazuje, iż może ona poradzić sobie z większością przeciwnikow.Bleach manga; Rozdział 293-295 *'Mistrzyni walki wręcz': Jej umiejętności w tym zakresie również są imponujące, a w połączeniu z walką mieczem Nel może być niesamowicie groźna. Bez problemu gołymi pięściami wbija Nnoitre w kawałek muru Bleach manga; Rozdział 291, strona 15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 295, strona 17 *'Mistrzyni Sonído': Jej Sonído jest również wysokiej jakości, z łatwością dotrzymuje kroku Nnoitrze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 291, strony 7-8 *'Hierro': Potrafi blokować gigantyczny Zanpakutō Nnoitry gołymi rękoma i stopami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 291; strona 15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 295, strona 17 *'Cero Doble': Jest to unikalne Cero stworzone przez Nel. Pochłania Cero wystrzelone przez przeciwnika, po czym dodaje swoje własne i oba wystrzeliwuje w przeciwnika z olbrzymią siłą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 291, strony 17-19''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 192 *'Wzmocniona siła': Siła jej wzrasta w porównaniu do dziecięcej postaci tak bardzo, że potrafi jednym ciosem odrzucić przeciwnika na wiele metrów Bleach manga; Rozdział 291, strona 14 lub zatrzymać Cero Nnoitry gołymi dłońmi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 291, strona 17 *'Zwiększona inteligencja': W swojej dorosłej formie Neliel zwiększa nie tylko swoje zdolności bojowe. Zmienia się jej charakter. Podczas walki znakomicie kontroluje sytuację na polu walki. Roztropnie i szybko obmyśla kolejne posunięcia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 292; strona 4-5 Zanpakutō [[Plik:EP194_SealedGamuza.png|thumb|190px|Zapieczętowana forma Gamuzy]] : Jej Zanpakutō ma zielony futerał i jasnozieloną rękojeść, natomiast tsuba przypomina dwa złączone ze sobą półksiężyce. thumb|190px|Nelliel w uwolnionej formie *'Resurrección': Komendą uwalniającą jej Zanpakutō jest . Nelliel przytrzymuje miecz w poziomie, wypowiadając wyżej wymienioną komendę. Wówczas jej miecz zaczyna połyskiwać blado-fioletowym światłem, natomiast z jego końca zaczyna wydobywać się dym o identycznej barwie. W tym momencie dawna Espada wypowiada imię swego ostrza. Na skutek tego, blade połysk miecza zostaje zastąpiony falą ostrego, fioletowego światła, po którym następuje ogromny wybuch energii duchowej. Wtedy Nel przybiera swoją nową formę. Po uwolnieniu upodabnia się do centaura o brązowawo-zielonym futrze i czarnym, identycznym jak końskie ogonem. Od pasa w dół ciało Nel wyglądem przypominać zaczyna dziką kozę lub koziorożca alpejskiego. Jej maska także ulega zmianie; rogi stają się dłuższe, bardziej zwinięte, a także zdecydowanie bardziej rozstawione. Jej ramiona, łokcie i dłonie zostają przykryte białymi elementami zbroi, oddzielonymi od siebie czarnym płótnem. Identyczny fragment opancerzenia pojawia się również przy początku jej ogona. W prawej dłoni utrzymuje się jej katana, przetransformowana w dwustronną lancę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 296, strony 4-5 Czyni ja to jedną z niewielu Arrancarów, którzy zachowują swoją broń po uwolnieniu. Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Użycie Resurrección pozwala Neliel na używanie nowych typów ataków i zdolności niedostępnych w normalnej formie. *'Zwiększona siła': Jej siła drastycznie wzrasta, prawie zabiła Nnoitorę w krótkim czasie po przemianie. *'Zwiększona moc duchowa: '''Po uwolnieniu Resurrección jej energia duchowa znacznie wzrasta. frame|right|Lanzador Verde * : Polega na wyrzuceniu lancy bezpośrednio w stronę swojego przeciwnika z oszałamiającą prędkością. Lanca przesuwa się przy wysokiej szybkości i obraca nadzwyczajnie szybko, wwiercając się w to, co uderza. Warto wspomnieć, iż w sprzeczności z kolorem ujętym w nazwie, po rzucie, lanca promienieje blado-fioletową barwą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 296, strony 6-9 Fracción thumb|right|Fracción Nel : Arrancar którego maska przypomina insekta i który jest zupełnie niegroźny. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem Dondo Chakką oraz siostrą Nell Tu i "maskotką" Bawabawa. Po tym jak Nel podąża za Ichigo do Las Noches, on usiłuje ją dogonić, lecz napotyka Uryū. On i Dondo Chakka byli wcześniej Arrancarami i podwładnymi Nel, która była wtedy 3 Espada. Ich maski zostały siłą usunięte przez Nnoitrę i zostali pozostawieni na śmierć razem z Nel. Pesche sądzi osoby poprzez ich wygląd i uważa, że Ishida jest najsłabszym członkiem grupy, podczas gdy Sado jest według niego najsilniejszy. Pesche posiada zdolność, którą nazwał Bezkresny Ślizg, który polega na napluciu na podłogę, przez co przeciwnik traci tarcie. Chociaż atak wydaje się bezużyteczny, dzięki niemu broń Cirucci stała się na chwilę nieszkodliwa. W ten sposób Pesche pomógł Ishidzie w walce. Ten Fracción może używać miecza, który nazywa się '''Ultima i stworzony jest z tego samego co strzały Uryū, czyli energii duchowej. : duży Arrancar mówiący w stylu Yakuza. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem i siostrą, Pesshe i Nel Tu, i zwierzęciem, Bawabawa. On, tak jak Pesche, próbuje dogonić Nel Tu, ale nie daje rady i idzie dalej z Renjim. Dondo był kiedyś Arrancarem, który służył Nel, przed tym jak Nnoitra siłą zerwał jego maskę i zostawił go na śmierć razem z Pesshe i Nel. Dondo nie posiada żadnych szczególnych umiejętności - kiedy Szayelaporro Grantz tworzy kilka jego klonów, próbują one atakować Uryū, ale wszystko kończy się na obściskiwaniu. Jego maska jest dość silna - Ishda nie zdołał jej rozbić. Dondo także jak Pesshe może używać miecza, oraz używać zupełnie nowego Cero - Cero Sincretico, które jest wystrzeliwane jako połączony atak Peschego, Dondo i Bawabawy. Dondo jest dodatkowo uczulony na punkcie swoich wzorków na plecach - twierdzi, że to nie kropki, tylko groszki. : jest olbrzymim węgorzem i Hollowem, którego maska składa się z prostej maski z parą rogów. Jest pasożytem, który przetrzymywany jest w brzuchu Dondochakka, nie ma szczególnych zdolności Fraccióna. Pośredniczy on w transporcie dla Pesche, Dondochakka i Nel Tu. Cenzura thumb|200px|Różnica między mangą a anime Kiedy Nel przechodzi transformację w dorosła postać, jej ubiór zostaje nieco inaczej przedstawiony w mandze i w anime. W pierwowzorze, rozdarte, zbyt małe płótno okrywające ciało dziewczynki zostaje porozdzierane, przez co widoczna jest dolna część piersi dziewczyny. W anime, ubranie zostaje przedłużone na tyle, aby zasłaniało dokładnie całą klatkę piersiową dawnej Espady. Ciekawostki *Nelliel, Harribel i Cirucci Thunderwitch były jedynymi kobietami w Espadzie w swojej generacji. *Jest jedną z niewielu Arrancarów, którzy/e zachowują w jakiejś formie swoją broń. Poza nią tą cechą mogą się pochwalić: Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Rudbornn Chelute i Franceska Mila Rose. *W mandze na okładce Neliel ma włosy koloru zielonego, a w anime jej wlosy są seledynowe. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie Sonído